Cobarde?
by Kastanie31
Summary: (Tales of Yokai) despues de perderlo todo; Yoshi va a America intentando rehacer su vida. Paralelamente, Saki ata cabos sueltos en Japón.


**La franquicia Tortugas ninja son propiedad de Viacom Nick.**

 **Hola! Traje este nuevo One-shot que escribí en un momento que estaba algo bloqueada con mis escritos. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Nota: Si ya existe un fanfic con esta trama, es coincidencia. No he leído una igual pero si lo hay, de seguro lo planteamos de forma distinta. :)**

 **Cobarde?**

\- ¡Como que no hay rastros; tienen que haberlos!-

Gritó helando a los ninjas.

\- Sensei Saki.- Un valiente respondió lo mas calmado que pudo - Revisamos todo. Esta hecha cenizas; no hay posibilidad de que -

-No estaré en paz hasta que vea los huesos de Hamato Yoshi o una prueba de su deceso.

-Mi señor.-

-Que?- Volteo con ira al hombre que interrumpió en el cuarto, haciendo que retroceda un paso involuntariamente.

-Uh... es el maestro Yuta...-

Todo cambio en unas pocas horas. No había más clan Hamato. Pero de alguna forma Yuta, aún era su maestro, aún era aquél que le crió.

-Saki... - Su voz fue trémula, rasposa, el peso de los años y de un profundo dolor contenido.

-Maestro...

Sin embargo la voz de Saki era fría, distante y su mirada, no tenía arrepentimiento. Parecía que se habían convertido en un bloque de acero. Totalmente impenetrable.

-Saki, ¿Que has hecho?-

\- Reclame mi lugar. - Le respondió sin rastro de duda - El que me arrebastate. Tú, y tú clan. He recuperado mi honor.-

-Saki... cof cof... recapacita. Yo te crié, se que debí decirte la verdad, hace mucho tiempo. Fue mi error pero tu hermano, ni nadie debería pagar por los errores que he cometido. Por favor Saki, Hijo mio, tu no tienes que...-

\- ¡Yo no soy tu hijo! - Grito desde lo profundo de su alma. Nunca, nunca más, se dejaría mentir de esa forma. No seria participe de esta mentira.

 _Nunca mas..._

La mirada herida de Yuta lo decia todo.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo unos instantes con la columna vertebral hacia el frente y ojos chispeantes. Su respiracion se habia agitado y dejaba escapar grandes cantidades de aire de sus pulmones. Tras su ataque de ira comenzo a recuperar su calma y frialdad. Se irguio con la mirada fija a su maestro y desprecio en ella.

\- Ni Hamato Yoshi es mi hermano. - Concluyo. - Mi vida ha sido una mentira. Y Yoshi lleva tu sucia descendía! No hay vuelta atrás en esto, tengo la lealtad de tus hombres; soy su líder ahora. Refundare el clan de pie más grande y más glorioso que nunca. Mi nombre es y siempre será Oroku Saki, Hijo de Oroku Nagi. -

El maestro se mantuvo un momento en silencio. Y cedió.

-Cof cof... el camino que has elegido no traera más que dolor y destrucción a tu alrededor, y al final...cof... te consumirá a ti-

Alzo el mentón examinando las palabras de su maestro. Típico sentido de la decencia que había impartido desde su infancia a ambos jóvenes, pero nada de eso servía ahora.

La vida cambiaba en un sólo instante. No era más su maestro. No era nada.

\- Sabias palabras... Disfruta tu estadía Yuta. Por la mañana te llevarán a una aldea lejos de aquí. Es una pena que no tendrás un asiento en primera fila - Comenzó a retirarse.

-Saki... -

Ignorando su tono de suplica y el evidente pesar en su corazón. Cerro la puerta.

-Maestro Saki.- Unos novatos del clan se le acercaron y uno le entregó en manos una flor algo marchita de un cerezo que hallaron.

El sólo la observó.

\- Rescatamos estos rollos del clan Hamato. Sus órdenes, Maestro -

Cerezo... a ella le gustaba los cerezos.

\- ¡Quémenlos! - Ordenó. Ambos novatos asintieron, y se retiraron.

Bajo la mirada.

 _"Jamas dejare que te pase nada..."_

-Destructor...- Arrugo la flor de cerezo en su mano mientras la observaba.

Localización; N.Y.

11:00 pm

Puerto.

Un hombre toma su única bolsa y la pone en su espalda, luego camina.

Un paso a la vez. Y cada uno, se sentía como el plomo.

Se para en medio de la intersección de la calle. Las personas sólo lo rodean y siguen pasando.

Es invisible.

 _"Hermosa noche... No crees?"_

Hamato Yoshi alzó la cabeza, la ciudad se veía inmensa, llena de movimiento y ruidos. Desde su posición actual puede vislumbrar una ciudad llena de luces, rascacielos y muchos edificios. Es hermoso. Como su difunta esposa había dicho, no era Japón una ciudad muy hermosa fundida con la tradición pero aún así era grandiosa.

A Shen le hubiera encantado.

Oroku Saki le había arrebatado todo. Su clan, su esposa, su hija, su padre, su casa... miro a su mano extendida y la presiono en un puño.

Fracasó. En mantener lo que le importa a salvo.

Podria haber cometido seppuku. Morir de una antigua forma honorable. O podría haber vengado a su familia.

La rabia subía de nuevo llenándolo por completo.

La venganza inicio esto. Con su padre, con destructor, su familia. ¿Continuaria el ciclo...? Si se quedaba estaba tentado a buscar a Saki. Pero era su mejor amigo, lo fue, y aún tras todo esto eran hermanos. Crecieron juntos; fueron amigos inseparables, pero la rabia y el odio gano en el corazon de Saki, en su busqueda de retribución afecto a todos. Incluso aquello que decia amar.

Shen...

La rivalidad de clanes, esa rivalidad renació con los herederos de su legado. Pudo ser distinto, pudo ser una historia diferente; sin embargo la rivalidad, venció.

Su padre no habría querido eso. Él le enseñó a no cometer sus errores, a ser mejor.

Pero, ¿Cual era el punto de huir?

No vengarse? ¿No morir? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Una simple esperanza?

¿Realmente podría matar a su hermano? ¿Su rabia ganaría y derramaria sangre? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Acabará su propia vida...? ¿Crearía otra línea de sangre y una tragedia? ¿Que seria del clan? Aún había hombres que conoció ahí, buenas personas. Los iba a condenar?

¿Por que está vivo para empezar? ¿Por que huir? ¿Era el dolor? ¿Supervivencia? ¿Realmente se merece continuar? ¿Se merece desear algo como una esperanza?

Si seguía usando su nombre tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, y vendrá a matarlo.

¿Y...?

¿Que sentido tiene...? De todos modos ya no tiene nada. Por que le importa? Tarde o temprano iba a matarlo, en ese caso sólo debe seguir caminando. Por una ciudad con tantas cosas, tantas personas que nunca podrían llenar su soledad.

Estaba vacío, sin propósito, solo siguiendo un momento de su pasado.

 _"Siempre quise visitar América, Nueva York..."_

Suspiro. Las personas seguían pasando, todo seguía su camino. El debía hacer lo mismo.

Y comenzó a caminar.

Cada calle, diferente. Y pronto se encontró con calles más, y más vacias.

No hay nada aquí... Lo que sea que haya deseado encontrar, no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

Al igual que dentro suyo. No había nada.

Entonces... ¿Por qué está aquí?

Se paró un momento. Lágrimas picando sus ojos le impedían ver el camino. Alzó su mano y cubrió su cara ahogando un gemido. Limpió sus lágrimas y continuó andando.

Un hombre sin nada, sin camino, sin razón.

 _Un cobarde..._

\- Su encargo esta hecho.-

-Bien-

\- Los ancianos aún son reacios a aceptarlo como líder -

\- Tercos y arrogantes como Yuta. Ya me encargare de esos venemeritos arrogantes. Si no están conmigo están en mi contra.- Miro al suelo. Viendo su mano donde había aplastado la flor.

-Señor...-

\- ¿Que sucede ahora? - Preguntó con cansancio e irritación.

\- Su padre, es decir, el maestro Yuta esta muy mal. Y esto... no es lo que el maestro...-

\- Hablas con la verdad- Le sorprendió de repente con su respuesta - Hamato Yuta era demasiado benévolo y apacible. Es su culpa que el clan haya decaído de esta forma. Sus métodos seniles, débiles, nos condenaron al olvido. Yo busco refundar el pie, a la grandeza - Volteó a verle - Mis hombres no pasarán hambre ni necesidad, no sobrevivirán al olvido. Su futuro estará escrito, y hay futuro en el pie. Abraza conmigo este futuro. El tuyo.-

Agachó la cabeza en respeto y cerro los ojos - Si, maestro Saki -

 _"Soy un hombre diferente al que conociste..."_

\- Destructor...-

\- Uh? -

-De ahora en adelante seré conocido como maestro Destructor. Por que he venido a destruir la mentira sobre la que se valió el clan Hamato, he venido a destruir su decadencia y a todo aquel que quiera dañar y sea una amenaza para nosotros. Estos serán destruidos. No-hay cabos sueltos en el pie...-

Su sombra se reflejaba en el suelo. Y la luz brillaba en las cuchillas de metal del guante que tenía puesto en el brazo izquierdo.

Se había equivocado en algo. Había un cierto tipo de cultura latente en Nueva York.

La calle tenia sus propias expresiones culturales. Los jóvenes vistiendo de forma extravagante, vibrantes, patinando y sus expresiones varias; completamente nuevas para él. Lo poco de inglés en su dialecto, sólo le facilitaba un poco entenderlos.

Oh... la juventud de hoy! En especial la americana, varias de sus acciones eran sin sentido y superficiales. Y tantas cosas innecesarias. Los jóvenes estaban perdidos en un mar de consumismo.

En fin. Realmente no importaba.

Abrió la puerta de su nuevo cuarto. ¿Cuanto llevaba ahí? ¿Un dia? Casi perdía la noción del tiempo y parecía una eternidad todo el tiempo que tenía a solas. En cambio sus recuerdos eran vivos, parecía ayer cuando se casó, tomo a su hija, cuando el fuego lo consumió todo.

Si iba seguir así. Iba a enloquecer. No tenía tanto dinero, pero necesitaba algo de comer y lo que sea que este buscando o esperando que haga aparición, tampoco estaba ahí.

Caminó por la calle buscando un sitio donde vendan comida, Chinatown parecía la mejor elección. Le recordaba a casa, algo un poco familiar en toda la ciudad.

 _"En noches como esta me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy. De tenerte a ti, y a nuestra Miwa..."_

Sólo debía buscar algo de comer, y ya. Entonces, casi choca con uno de esos jóvenes.

\- ¡Cuidado viejo! - Le gritó mientras se alejaba en su patineta, dejándolo apegado al vidrio de una tienda por evitarlo.

Tal vez no era Japón, pero se le acercaba lo suficiente.

Agotado sin saber por que, miró por el vidrio y vio un niño comprando un perro. El animalito lamió su rostro y al salir el niño tenía la sonrisa más grande jamás vista.

\- Desea algo? - Preguntó el joven al oír la campaña y verlo entrar inseguro, y con hombros caídos.

\- No yo...- Ni siquiera sabía por que entró. Tal vez pensó que algo de felicidad se le contagiaria entrando adentro. Mordió su labio. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, de mala gana se dio vuelta no obstante antes de salir su vista se posó en una pecera de vidrio.

Cuatro pequeñas tortugas se movían adentro. Bueno, no todas... Una estaba quieta, inamovible, otra parecía querer escaparse del frasco pero siempre resbalaba; parecía la más terca y rebelde pues por más que caía volvía a intentarlo. Luego la otra, le miraba... y al instante siguiente estaba mordiendo una hoja de plástico en el frasco, un adorno, pero el pequeño parecía querer descubrir que había mas adentro. El último, se movía hacia él que estaba quieto y no dejaba de intentar treparlo, una y otra vez luego volvía a moverse y molestaba a otra tortuga.

Era gracioso.

\- Le interesan. - Preguntó acercandose y con poco interés. No era muy agraciado, no parecía ser la persona más animada de la tierra y menos disfrutar mucho su empleo.

\- Ah... uh... -

\- Puede llevarse una si lo desea. Son cuatro dólares.-

"¡Que caro!"

\- Si se lleva dos son siete dólares. -

Más barato por más. La típica trampa de la oferta; te engancha para que gastes más haciendote creer que ganas tú y no el vendedor. Típico.

No tenía que estar adentro. No había nada aquí... pensándolo bien. Fue una tontería irse, todo este viaje.

Gruño por lo bajo.

"No hay vuelta atras" Se dijo cuando subió a ese barco. Había decidido seguir viviendo de una manera casi involuntaria al huir de Japón. Una decisión estaba tomada. Y él era un hombre que decía, que si has decidido algo debes aceptar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Cuanto por las cuatro? - Preguntó finalmente.

\- Um... déjeme ver... -

Si iba a vivir, por lo menos debería tener un propósito. Aunque se vea tan insignificante como crías cuatro tortuguitas. A lo mejor iba a conseguir algo, de todos modos.

\- Tenga la pecera como regalo -

Definitivamente sentía que estaba ganando.

\- Qué... Qué debo darles de comer?-

\- Ooh... - casi bufo - Las tortugas comen, hojas y insectos pequeños, no deben exponerse mucho al sol o se resecan y... eso... - Termino apoyado en el mostrador viendo su móvil.

Si, esa era información suficiente y no creía que iba a conseguir más de este joven

\- Gracias. - Agachó ligeramente la cabeza y salió de ahí.

Cuatro tortuguitas. No conversaban, no eran personas, no eran alguien que iba a contestarle ni decirle si estaban molestas o reclamar por algo que consideren inadecuado. Pero al fin y al cabo seres vivos. Un poco de compañía. Algo de que ocuparse.

Si, porque no? ¿Que podría salir mal?

Al menos. Ya no se sentía tan solo

 _"Lo lamento Shen. Tu y Miwa son mi vida, sin ustedes soy una sombra"_

Por primera vez sonreía. No era gran cosa y a lo mejor su sonrisa era interna y no externa, pero estos pequeños seres le hacían mirar a otro lado. Apenas los adoptó, ya era él deber suyo cuidarlos. Por suerte era de noche, bastante tarde en realidad pero al menos el sol no era un problema para ellas.

 _Clink...!_

Que fue eso?

Con cautela se asomó por una pared. Unos hombres de traje extraños, en el callejón. Su intuición se hizo presente. No eran amigables.

Los siguió.

Si tramaban algo. No era bueno.

Nada bueno.

 _"Como se puede amar y odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza"_

Camino hasta su cuarto donde yacía la pequeña Miwa. Su único recordatorio de Tang Shen.

La alzó en sus brazos -Hamato Yuta me tomo de mi clan y me crió bajo otro, que ironía. Debe ser obra del destino... Hija mía. Eres mi venganza, mi amor, el recordatorio del origen de mi ira. Yo voy a cuidar de ti - Camino con ella en brazos - Serás lo que Hamato Yoshi nunca fue, el valiente y honorable guerrero que nunca fue. Prometi a Tang Shen que te cuidaria bien y te daré un gran legado. Voy a refundar el pie, contigo, _Oroku Karai_ -

Ella abrió sus ojos marrones y le sonrió.

Un Chillido.

Líquido verde.

Hombres huyendo.

Dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Vidrio roto.

Gritó.

Dolor.

Confusión.

Se halló temblando en el suelo. Todo fue muy rápido y salió mal. Muy mal. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su corazón latia fuerte sonando en sus oídos. Hablando de sus oídos; los sonidos, parecian haberse intensificado, escuchaba gritos, pasos, autos, flashes, chirridos, accidentes, risas, gritos histéricos, música, golpes.

 _Paren... paren, paren_...

 ** _¡PAREN!_**

Tapó sus oídos, aún temblando y haciéndose una bola. El ruido cesó un poco pero aún estaba ahí.

¿Pero que...?

Apenas tocó sus orejas, sus ojos saltaron. Se sentía diferente... Trajo sus manos en frente asustado de si mismo. Al pasar un auto, lo vio más claro.

No era su mano, no era su piel, no eran sus dedos... Que había pasado?

Asustado aún más miro el resto de su cuerpo

\- Ah... Aah!...-

Nada era como recordaba, era peludo, con garras y una cola. Su cara era afilada y con orejas puntiagudas, tenía una narizita y bigotes largos, como un... como un...

Un chirido lo hizo voltear a un lado. Un rata corrió en línea recta y se perdió en el callejón.

Sus ojos reflejaban su angustia, apagados, derrotados. Suspiro, su respiración ya se había calmado un poco. Miraba al suelo; parecía un sueño. Más una pesadilla.

Tal vez despertaria, todo estaría como antes, su hogar, su padre, Shen, Miwa...

Gimio.

Desgracia tras otra. No había razones para pelear, porque vivir, porque continuar.

Comenzó a llorar. Tapo su rostro con sus manos, no para ocultar su sufrimiento sino como un apoyo a su cabeza, un simple respaldo al desborde de su dolor.

Vacío. Sin nada.

Huyó, y para que? No era más que un fugitivo, y ahora ni siquiera tenía su humanidad.

Las lágrimas mancharon el pavimento.

No tenía nada... Estaba sólo.

Una voz lejana se escucho en sus oídos, la voz de su amada.

 _"Tienes mas que eso, Yoshi..."_

 _-Waah...-_

Sus orejas se levantaron de repente al origen del ruido y volteó.

Santo...!

Tortuguitas... No, ya no eran tortugas del todo. Eran pequeñas si, pero su tamaño no era el de una tortuga normal.

Se arrastró un poco atrás. Algo temeroso.

No parecia que fueran a moverse por ahora y seguían haciendo el mismo ruido de antes. El sonido le era familiar, demasiado así que sin si quiera pensarlo, su cabeza se agachó al frente y la ladeo con curiosidad.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Eran cuatro, la cantidad que había comprado pero . . . Miro sus manos otra vez, su estómago se retorcio a la vista pero obligándose al auto control miro a las tortugas nuevamente.

Estas estaban en el suelo, rodeadas de un líquido verde que desaparecía poco a poco.

Podría ser...?

Era eso! Eso lo convirtió en esto y a las tortugas! Lo que habrían estado tramando esos tipos. Era realmente horrible.

Puede que sea sólo un consuelo pero al menos le tocó a el y no a nadie más. Bueno excepto sus mascotas, que ahora eran...

Se paró en frente de ellas y ellas le miraron. Al principio con algo de temor pero luego una de ellas sonrió.

Yoshi se arrodilló sobre una pierna y las miro de cerca. Se veían como tortugas pero también por la forma de sus extremidades y su cuello parecían niños. Kappa?

Sin embargo estos no eran Yokai, salieron de lo que contenía ese líquido verde, todos ellos lo fueron. Hasta donde entendía los Kappa sólo habían sido vistos en Japón. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de esos pequeños seres.

Uno tocó su pie, que ahora lucía como una pata. Estaba puesto de rodillas con las manos en el suelo. Ahora le veía al rostro. Sus ojos eran negros, conservaba sus ojos de tortuga, el caparazón parecía más flexible, tenía tres dedos y una piel áspera.

Posición de gateo. Como un bebé humano.

Trajo nostalgia a la rata humanoide y levantó al pequeño. Este se dejó sin quejarse.

La alzó arriba de su cabeza extendiendo los brazos y lo observó. Era una tortuga antropomórfica, ambos eran antropomórficos. Por unos leves instantes la imagen en su frente cambio. El tenia en brazos de nuevo a su bebé, a Miwa.

Nunca volvería a sujetarla. Su mirada afligida cambio al notar que los otros estaban abajo suyo, rodeándolo. Uno de ellos había intentado treparlo pero falló y al caer al suelo empezó a llorar.

Yoshi movió sus orejas detrás, tomo al pequeño y lo meció con suavidad. Aquella tortuguita, más clara que las otras se calmó y comenzó a sonreír. Tenia una sonrisa brillante que sin darse cuenta arrancó una sonrisa en él.

La que había alzado antes, se movió cerca de la que parecía menos inquieta que las otras pero al estar cerca esta le empujó con una mano y ambos comenzaron a darse de empujadas.

\- Oye...- Iba a separarlos cuando sintió algo en su cola. La tortuga verde pardusco se había movido sin que lo notará y tenía la cola de la rata en su boca.

Era claro que este era el más curioso. Y por supuesto los bebés exploran con la boca.

Envolvió a este con su cola y lo trajo frente de él.

\- Waah! -Aquella pequeña tortuguita pardusca le sonrió y extendió los brazos. No tenía dientes aún. Sin embargo todas eran de la misma edad al ser de la misma camada. Tenían características propias y por lo visto conservaban parte de su esencia de tortugas.

Yoshi volvió a sonreír. Entonces, se dio cuenta que se había dejado envolver por estos pequeños seres. Eran lindos; si los veías de cierto modo, y sólo eran unos bebés. Estaban solos...

Sin nadie, en un mundo que no los aceptaría como tal...

Completamente solos...

 _No,_ eso no era cierto.

El decidió adoptarlas, sólo eran mascotas entonces pero aún eran su obligación. Lo prometió, desde el momento que salió de esa tienda.

Miro alrededor buscando algo donde acogerlas. Había una caja, la limpió un poco y tomó una por una a esos inquietos seres.

 _Era extraño..._

La vida siempre ha tenido caminos muy extraños.

Hace unos minutos no tenía nada y ahora tenía cuatro pequeños que cuidar.

Perdida tras pérdida, su mundo se derrumbó en unos instantes y apareció uno nuevo en el mismo lapso de tiempo. A lo mejor era una bendición disfrazada.

Un hombre sin nada que perder. Había ganado algo después de perder hasta lo último de si mismo.

\- Splin... ter! -

Ahora ese su nombre. ¿Por que no? Nueva vida, nuevo nombre. Un segundo... ¿Que traía en su mano?

Lo tomo para examinarlo de cerca y lo olfateo. Al instante puso una cara de asco.

No. Esto no era comestible...

Los pequeños ya eran un poco más grandes. Usaban sus extremidades mejor pero aún no podían distiguir ciertas cosas.

\- Manzanas de alcantarilla... - Dijo negando con la cabeza y arrojó la manzana podrida lejos.

Su vida avanzaba. Cada vez llenándose de más. Las emociones que creía haber perdido volvieron, incluso aun si estaba oculto del mundo. Tenía un nuevo propósito que lo motivaba a continuar.

Un hombre que huyó de su pasado, un cobarde como él ¿Podía tener una oportunidad? Alguien que no pudo enfrentar su hermano, por miedo a lo que pasaría. ¿Lo merecía? Cuando cerraba los ojos aun veia su vida pasada, todo los recuerdos; nunca los dejaría ir.

¿...Por que vino aquí?

Por que...?

 _"Llegara el momento en su vida que deben quitar algo por el bien de muchos, pero si su decision tiene que ser escoger entre matar una vida o no. Elige no hacerlo. La vida es hermosa hijos míos, no debe ser valorada tan poco como algunas viejas tradiciones."_

 _Saki y Yoshi, ambos niños miraban atentos al frente._

 _"El seppuku y el hakariki son una vieja tradición de los guerreros que han caído en deshonra, para evitar la tortura; cuando habían fallado y perdido todo pero, existian ocasones en las que el guerrero puede darse una última oportunidad de redención. Un viaje donde renueva su objetivo, si lo encuentra debe seguir este camino y honrarlo. Hasta el fin de sus dias"_

 _Se sentó frente a ellos._

 _"Siempre tenganlo en cuenta. Pues el deseo de vivir es parte de un guerrero honorable, luchar por vivir, mantenerse y creer que no hay nada infranqueable. Esa es la decisión más dura."_

 _Su padre les sonrió._

 _"Tengan la fortaleza de vivir."_

 _"Tienes mas que eso, Yoshi..."_

Abrió los ojos. No se dio cuenta que los había cerrado.

Sus hijos lo miraban con preocupación.

Sonrió. No necesitaba más respuestas. Todas estaban aquí. Su nuevo hogar.

Desde el momento en que salvo a estos seres.

 _No..._

Ellos lo salvaron a él.

Pues, ya no estaba sólo.

 **o Acabe! Yeiii! \u/ Que tal!**

 **Explicando un poco el título. Salió a medida que escribí. Me di cuenta de lo difícil que debió haber sido dejar todo atrás para Yoshi, y me salió esta pregunta, ya que lo que hizo fue huir. En mi opinión no puedo llamarlo** ** _cobarde_** **por su elección. Y eso intenté plasmar aquí. Pero ustedes deciden.**

 **Y por cierto en mi historia, Yoshi cree que su padre está muerto. Un poco de humanidad en Saki no matar a su padre pero hacerle creer que esta muerto. Un poco...**

 **Nota: En realidad quería publicar esto después de ver el episodio "La rata solitaria y los cachorros" para ver si debía aumentar o nos revelaría ciertas cosas aquí, pero su estreno se ha retrasado**.

 **Bueno, si te gustó dímelo! si ves algún error, igual! Deme su opinión y de seguro te responderé por un PM.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es una historia algo larga y intentando ir más por lo emocional. Que no es mi fuerte al parecer... Me encantaría saber que piensas.**

 **Es todo. Nos vemos!**

 **Tengan un bonito día.**

 **:D**


End file.
